callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Central Intelligence Agency
:For the database this faction uses, see Central Intelligence Agency Data system. The (CIA) is the primary intelligence agency of the United States of America, which conducts a wide variety of operations from direct action to counter-intelligence. It is the technical successor of the Office of Strategic Services (OSS), which operated during World War II. Their departments include the SAD (Special Activities Division) which conducts military action and intelligence operations, is the most clandestine department in the agency. The agency is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In the mission "No Russian", players undertake the role of PFC. Joseph Allen, who is disguised as Alexei Borodin, to infiltrate the inner circle of Russian Ultranationalist Vladimir Makarov. It is one of three playable factions featured in the game. It is mentioned again when Shepherd is looking at a picture of the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia in the opening cutscene of "Exodus". In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the CIA's paramilitary branch (Special Activities Division) along with MACV-SOG are the main protagonists of the game. In the mission WMD, players take the role of Jason Hudson to find Nova-6. They also appear in a joint operation, Operation Charybdis, along with the British Secret Intelligence Service, MI-6. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''during the Grief mode of Zombies , they are in conflict with the CDC for survival after the aftermath of Richtofen's Grand Scheme. In the Zombies mode of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''there is no heard quotes or communication between the 4 operatives. Known Operatives 1961 - 1989 *Alex Mason (Retired/Deceased, Player-determined) *Frank Woods (Retired/Deceased, Player-determined) *Joseph Bowman (K.I.A.) *Jason Hudson (K.I.A) *Grigori Weaver *Terrance Brooks *Bruce Harris (K.I.A.) 1978 *Kristina Raskova 2016 *Joseph Allen (K.I.A.) *Shepherd (K.I.A.) 2025 *Farid (K.I.A) Operations Cold War (1961-1968) *Operation 40: The Op 40 was sent to kill Fidel Castro. *Executive Order: Eliminate the Soviet Ascension Group, destroy ''Soyuz 2 and kill Nikita Dragovich. *Numbers: Interrogate Dr. Daniel Clarke in Kowloon City. *WMD: Find the Nova 6 facilities. *Rebirth: Extract Dr. Freidrich Steiner from Rebirth Island. *Redemption: Stop Nova 6. 1978 *Operation Charybdis (with MI6): Eliminate Alex Mason, Jason Hudson and Grigori Weaver 1982 * Unknown: Assassination of Jose Luiz Menendez. 2016 *No Russian: Joseph Allen (as Alexei Borodin) infiltrates Vladimir Makarov`s terrorist group. 2025 *Achilles' Veil: Farid works undercover in Raul Menendez's terrorist group Cordis Die to gain his trust. Weapons 1961 - 1989 *M1911 *SPAS-12 *Crossbow *AUG *Python *FAMAS *MP5K *MAC11 *HK21 *Enfield *CZ75 *Strela-3 *Valkyrie Rockets *AK-47 (only disguised in "Executive Order") *Stoner63 *Spectre *M16 *FAL *Galil *Barrett M82A1 *MP5 *Browning HP *Makarov (weapon) 2016 *M240 (Used by Allen in "No Russian") *M4A1 Grenadier (Used by Allen in "No Russian") 2025 *Five-seven ''Z''ombies The CIA is one of the two factions in the zombie multiplayer mode Grief. They appear as men in black suits heavily resembling those seen in the Black Ops campaign. Gallery CIA flag BO.png CIA seal BO.png CIA logo BO2.png|CIA logo on Black Ops II zombies mode. Trivia *One can see the CIA logo stamped onto a picture of Reznov (it flashes by quickly) on the cutscene before the mission "Project Nova". fr:CIA Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions